Sōran Seishō
|image = |name = |kanji = 精傷想乱 |romanji = Seishou Souran |race = |birthday = June 27th |age = 1840 |gender = Male |height = 5'10" |weight = 75kg |eyes = Black |hair = Grey |bloodtype = AB |affiliation = Gotei 13 |occupation = Mentor to Hanabi Shihōin, Sorei Ryūbetsu, Yorumoku Kuchiki |team = Hanabi, Sorei, Yorumoku and himself. |previous team = First Division |partner = Yorumoku Kuchiki Hanabi Shihōin Sorei Ryūbetsu |previous partner = |base of operations = Soul Society |marital status = Married |education = |status = Active |shikai = Ittō |bankai = Musubitō, Heian no Hajime}} (精傷想乱 Seishou Souran "Lit"; The wound to the spirit arrives from the thought of war) is a former shinigami of the and one of the veterans of the ancient . He currently lives as a retired shinigami who takes up students to pass time and share his experiences and vast knowledge. Sōran is currently the mentor of Sorei Ryūbetsu, Hanabi Shihōin and Yorumoku Kuchiki; three prominent seated officers of the Gotei 13. He has taught all three several techniques in regards to combat, made them grow as individuals and even train them to the extent where they achieved . Among the Soul Society, he is famed with the alias, Hakushō (白傷 White Wound) thanks to his white hair and the nature of the injuries he achieved through the wars he has partaken in with his affiliation with Soul Society. Sōran was one of the initial students of the Shinō Academy, being part of the generation that consisted of , and . He was remarked to be a rather "average" student compared to the others that he was a companion to, but excelled within the theoretical aspect of the Academy, and had shown keen intuition and leadership that excelled beyond many of his fellow students. As a result, though he wasn't given the position of "Captain" per-say, he still had a prominent position within the initial ; acting as an officer of strategy and a covert agent against the foreign forces that attempted to lay siege to their homes. It was because of this that after the construction of the current Gotei 13, Sōran was provided the position of 3rd Seat until his eventual retirement and replacement by good friend, . Appearance The White Scar is a man who has been a Soul for several long drawn centuries. A consequence is his physical age, which is far higher than most within the present Gotei 13. A man in his prime; he appears as a strong, well-built individual with very distinct white hair that is noted to be unusually spiked through natural means. It is very long and goes down to his waist, tied into a single ponytail with two bangs outstretched on either side. He has standard black eyes which radiate an "aura of a veteran" as said by his students, and has unusual red marks descending from them similar to tear-marks. On his forehead, he also straps a headband with the kanji for Oil (油 Abura) on it. His general attire appears to consist of a murky green kosode with long sleeves over a similarly netted undershirt that is fastened tightly on his upper body. For lower-body wear he appears to wear a similar-colored pair of hakama and for footwear he wears tabi and waraji. Over this attire he likes to wear a simple, sleeveless red haori; a trademark of his attire for a significant amount of time. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Spiritual Abilities Stats Zanpakutō |race = |gender = Male |height = 5'4" |weight = 66kg |affiliation = |team = and himself |partner = |base of operations = 's Inner World |shikai = Ittō |bankai = Musubitō, Heian no Hajime}} Ittō (一刀 Single Stroke) *' ': Ittō is released through the command, Complete (切る Kiru) at which Ittō's sealed state is shattered into numerous fragments which scatter in a circular area around Soran. These fragments collect the reishi particles in the said area, and collectively become several reishi-katana, the appearance of which are similar to Ittō's own sealed state. :Shikai Special Ability: Ittō's special ability gives Soran primarily, the ability to manipulate these reishi-swords telepathically through the air. This gives him a great tactical advantage, as he is able to simultaneously use defense and offense, combined with Ittō's own tendency to protect Soran, this becomes a valuable asset to him. However, the primary ability of Ittō is To Destroy Through Opportunity (機会介し撃つ Kikai Kaishi Utsu). This is through the reishi-katana themselves. Each katana possesses extreme cutting power, and are able to create large explosions when Soran wishes. As such, the blades themselves are very fragile, and aren't able to take powerful hits before dissipating. The number of blades that Soran can create are proportionate to his spiritual energy, and each katana takes up a decent amount of spiritual energy. Thus, it is dangerous for Soran to continually create katana, and to finish off a battle, he must be able to strike an opponent directly. This usually severely injures, if not kills them. Ittō also has various named techniques which manipulate these blades in one way or another, they are defined as Strokes (一打 Ichida). :*'Gen Ichida: Gobōsei' (原一打:五芒星 Primary Stroke: Divination Pentagram) the first technique of Ittō. By manipulating the reishi-swords' position, he is able to create a pentagram in the area surrounding his target. This technique's effects are similar to that the Quincy use. Then, by channeling an influx of spiritual energy into one of the five blades, the blades link their reishi inside the entire domain of the pentagram, causing a massive explosion at the moment it reaches the said target. By increasing the area of the pentagram, Sōran is able to attack multiple opponents simultaneously, although this drains more of his spiritual energy. :*'Niji Ichida: Jūrensha' (二次一打:銃連射 Secondary Stroke: Hail of Arrows) the second technique of Ittō. Sōran, creating a large number of smaller swords, similar to a in size. Then, through a single hand motion, Sōran directs these swords to hail down onto his opponents, causing all opposition to be annihilated due to the swords' piercing power. If an opponent is directly hit by all these swords, the result is likely to be certain death. :*'Tai Ichida: Hōyoku' (対一打:鵬翼 Opposite Stroke: Phoenix Wings) a technique that is meant to counter an opponent's surprise tactic. At the moment an opponent attempts to attack Soran from behind or an unexpected angle, Soran is able to conjure "wings" on both sides of back, which are formed from several smaller blades, or more specifically, . Then, these wings are able to surround him from both behind him, and at his sides, and at any moment, he is able to manipulate them to strike opponents. :*'Inbojiki Ichida: Eiyūgōketsu' (韻母時機一打: 英雄豪傑 Final Opportune Stroke: Warrior of Matchless Valor) is Soran's final, and most powerful technique in shikai. Soran condenses every single reishi particle from all his katana to a single blade. This blade is an exact replica of his sealed state, and possesses enormous destructive power. Through a single swing, it can cause shockwaves, and if one is directly hit by it, it causes an internal explosion in their body that kills them, there and then. *' ': Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Former Shinigami Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes